The sweetest Birthday
by monedameow
Summary: Takashi's BD party was going fine, but he expected another gift...
1. The sweetest birthday

Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco-sama, not me.

Ok, this is based on volume 5's Omake, Mori is creepy when sleepy, written for his birthday in may the 5th... and well, thoughts are between ( ), and due to some reviews (one of them here), I'm re-writting this to have another ending, so... hope you like it .

--------------------

"The Sweetest Birthday"

- Mori-sempai?

- Haruhi, come seat with me- he said.

Haruhi found Mori seated under a tree while wandering in the school in search of a quiet place to study, she tought at first that he was asleep, but when she got near, Mori turned around and smiled in such a sweet way that the shock almost made her faint.

- Sempai, what are you doing here?

- Enjoying the dusk pleasant breeze.

- Huh? (I doubted that he could speak in the beggining and now I discover that he has fancy words in his vocabulary ?)- Haruhi thought- shouldn't you be with the others, sempai?

Mori just looked up to the sky.

- No, they are too noisy, I decided to get out a moment to see the sky and feel the breeze in my face after a long school day- he turned again to see her with that smile that made her legs go weak all of a sudden- shouldn't you be with the others, Haruhi?

- Etto, no, I have to study for tomorrow's History test and there's just too much noise over there.

- Need any help?

- ?

- I'm good with History and if you want me to, I can help you out with it- he said with another smile.

(¬¬ another smile??, what's the problem with this person!?, he never smiles and today he's made out of them, he seldom ever speaks... ¬¬')

- Sempai, I don't want to bother you, I'll better go to one of the reading halls, excuse me.

When Haruhi was turning around she felt the strong hand that took grip of hers, she turned around to see Mori smiling and holding her so she wouldn't go away, she would never understand how could he move so fast.

- Sempai?

- I want to help you study.

- ... kay- she managed to say in a whisper, Mori closed his eyes while smiling to her and again, her knees seemed to be made of jell-o.

They sat side by side under the tree and it seemed to Haruhi that History was even easier with his help, and of course, he was speaking more than usual, wich made it easier to understand him; she never tought he would have a sarcastic sense of humor wich had her laughing every moment. They where like that almost until dusk, with everything covered, Haruhi made an attempt to stand up, but Mori held her down.

- Haruhi...

- Hai, sempai?

- You know you're extremely sweet and pretty, right?

- o.O!! Anno, Sempai ?' are you feeling alright?

- Better than every day, and I want to do something.

Mori took Haruhi by the chin with two fingers, he leaned close and kissed her very softly at first, to hold her tight after and kiss her so passionate she was left completely breathless. He then lifted his head to look her directly into her eyes.

- I wanted my birthday gift before tomorrow.

Haruhi was speechless, she couldn't react to what he was telling her, Mori took seat and pull her so she could do the same, she did it as in a dream, he laid his back in the tree, and placed Haruhi with his legs in either side of hers to hug her. Until that moment, Haruhi didn't even knew what a real kiss was, let alone a kiss so pasionate as the one he gave her, and in that precise moment she realized she was madly in love with the most serious Host of the Club.

- You smell like vanilla, Haruhi.

- My body lotion has a vanilla scent- Haruhi answered in a whisper.

Suddenly, Haruhi remembered something. Something about a sleepy person.

- Sempai?

- Takashi, would be better don't you think?- he said kissing her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

- Etto, are you sleepy?

- Huh?, well, maybe a little bit, why?

Haruhi got lost in her thoughts, she didn't want the moment to end, but she didn't know if it was for real or not, and the last time he didn't even remember he said she was really cute and that he wanted to take care of her, she couldn't take advantage if it was just because he was sleepy... well... maybe a little bit.

- Come on- she said moving away of his embrace, this time she leaned in the tree and pull him while trying to make him lay down his head in her legs and blushing badly- you have one hour before going home, sempai.

Mori smiled like an angel, he kissed her again and lay down in her legs, taking her hand.

- Hai, thank's for watching my sleep, Haruhi. Have I already told you that I love you?

Haruhi didn't knew if she had hear him correctly, but her voice was a whisper and he was almost asleep when she answered.

- Suki daio... Takashi.

An hour later, Mori woke up with Haruhi's cell phone alarm, with her back pack as a pillow and a note in the History book.

"Thank's for helping me study, sempai, I have to go tough, gomen, it was getting late and dad must be worried. You can give me my stuff tomorrow and I'll give you your birthday present at the club. Haruhi."

Takashi looked both sides to see where he was. He didn't even remember how'd he get there or what he had done there (apparently helped Haruhi study), the only thing he knew is that something was missing, and that a sweet vanilla scent was in his clothes and lips. Maybe it was because of the dream, a dream he had repeatedly the last days and in today's one he declared Haruhi his love, happily she loved him back, but her answer was almost muttered. He could still feel the kiss in his lips and Haruhi's body warmth in his arms, it felt so well to held her, and he could almost feel it had been real and not just a dream. Takashi smiled for himself, breathed deeply the afternoon scent along with the vanilla aroma that reminded him of Haruhi, picked up all the stuff and went home. He had to rest for tomorrow's party.

-------------------

Better now???, hope it is, I guess it's gonna be a 4-5 chapter story... really hope you like it!!! .


	2. Strawberry Kisses

Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco-sama, is not mine, fortunately, because I would have messed everything up.

-----------------------------------------

That night, in the darkness of the room, Haruhi was sleepless. She turned around relentlessly on her bed. She spent the whole afternoon trying to forget about three words said by a certain tall and dark-haired person. Every time she closed her eyes, her thoughts and fingers would drift to her lips, to her arms, to her chest. Just a few hours before, he had kissed her, hugged her, he had laid his head there... every time she tried to just close her eyes and sleep, her mind would replay the kiss and her traitor heart would jump again. By now she felt angry and frustrated, and not because she couldn't sleep, but because she was almost sure Takashi would have forgotten everything as soon as he woke up. But he said he loved her, would he forget that too?

In his dojo, Takashi was practicing very hard. There was something his mind was trying to recall but couldn't. The shinai gave him the reassuring familiarity enough to help him think, but not enough to make him remember that something missing. When he tried really hard, he ended in the same dream of the afternoon, of his confession and the kiss he gave her (by far, of all the dreams he had, this was his favorite). But he had to keep on practicing, lately when he had nothing to do, his mind seemed to be running free, and always to Haruhi. His dreams included her all the time. Just by thinking again of kissing her his heart would make an unpleasant turn and he'd feel the same vanilla scent feeling his lungs. Somehow he had to tell her that he loved her, but how?. If everything could be just as easy as in his dreams (to held her close, to see her smile) everything would be perfect. He just wished he could be brave enough to tell her about his love someday.

At the end, Haruhi was unable to sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night to cook something as a surprise for the birthday party. Ranka was away on a business trip so she was alone at home, and she could make all the noise she needed while cooking without having to worry about it. Mitsukuni told her about what he thought Mori would like ("¬¬' he seldom ever speaks, how can I give him something if I hardly even know how his voice sounds?!", she told him), and she was trying with all her might to do the most perfect pieces ever. She went to buy the things after leaving Takashi sleeping under the tree, the most beautiful and red things she could find, and she also bought a semi-dark cover and a nice box and ribbon to put them in. Mitzukuni told her this was something almost nobody knew about and she wished with all her heart this would be true, or she would end with a present exactly as the one of another 100 girls. Haruhi spent half of the night cooking for Takashi, putting her heart in each one of the little things, topping them carefully, chossing just the most perfect ones ("just as perfect as he is... ¬¬, wait, I guess I'm really sleepy if I'm thinking things like this..."), and after what seem the whole night, she tied up the ribbon to the box and went to bed. She was finally tired enough to sleep, and she did, in a blissful dream of strawberry kisses.

----------------------------------

Awww, I loved the last sentence, I'm sorry XD

And, well, two more to go, I think, my boyfriend leaves on saturday, so after that, I'll have a LOT of time to write, thank you, and hope you like it!


	3. A sweet celebration

Disclaimer: Ouran is property of Hatori Bisco-sama, but I'm borrowing them for this story XD.

--------------------------------

In the club on morning, Takashi's birthday party was as noisy as it could be, being stolen by Hunny, who was eating all the cakes, or by the Futago, who were making Tamaki go mad. A normal day in the Host Club.

Haruhi wasn't there yet, and Takashi was getting impatient to see her, he had a dream the night before, but there was a little difference with the one of the afternoon, specially, since there was no vanilla scent on his skin when he woke up. Almost at the end, the doors opened to let the Naural Host in, she arrived looking down and with a box with a lace in her hands. Haruhi walked directly to Mori and gave him the box full with chocolate topped strawberries that Hunny told her he liked.

- Happy Birthday, sempai, Hunny-sempai told me you liked chocolate topped strawberries, so, I made some for you last night, I hope you like them.

The MOE!!! screams let everyone deaf when the clients saw the blushed faces of them both, and a certain vanilla scent filled up Takashi's senses, making his head light. He took the strawberries from her hands smiling, this was really the best gift he received that day.

When he took the box, Haruhi ran away to the other side of the room and left him wondering why did he feel so sad about letting her go to greet the clients of the Host Club.

During the rest of the celebration (wich the clients asked to last a little bit longer so they could see what was happening between them), Haruhi tried to be as far as possible form Takashi. When he got near she felt nervous and his cologne made her wish she could bury her nead in his neck and kiss him softly. So, as usual, she took care of the minor chores, such as takig care of the tea. By the end of the day she was really tired, but not as much as Mori who felt the tension of watching her being hugged by the the Futago or Tamaki every time they could. This made him feel jealous and angry, and in three times he had to stop himself from taking her away from their arms. He saw her smiling to everyone but him, look everyone directly to their eyes except for the person that loved her the most... and that made him feel angry and confused and sad. All he really wanted as a birthday present was a kiss from those beautiful lips, just as the one he took in his dream, even if it was an indirect one... indirect kiss... Takashi felt the excitement of the idea in his heart.

- Haruhi...

- Hai ¿¡sempai!?- Haruhi was taken by surprise both for having Takashi really close to her and for the strawberry in the border of her lips, the serious expression Mori wore contrasting with the smile in his eyes. Haruhi saw this but decided to ignore the fact, she smiled, biting the strawberry to taste it, and when she looked to Takashi she was left speechless when she saw him look her directly to the eyes while biting the strawberry too (o.O!!! wow, I never knew a strawberry could be so sexy in the lips of someone, lips, those lips that kissed me before as sof and sweet as the strawbery... Iie! Haruhi, wake up!). Haruhi blushed ferociously and turned around to see the rest of the Host Club. Everyone was looking at them, Tamaki crying, Hikaru and Kaoru with a mixture of anger and surprise, Kyouya with his eyes hidden behind his spectacles and Hunny smiling and yelling at the top of his lungs "indirect kiss", while the clients were burning in the MOE flames again behind them.

- HARUHI!!!, WHY ARE YOU SHARING AN INDIRECT KISS LIKE THAT WITH MORI-SEMPAI!!!

- Tamaki-sempai... ¬¬' , geez, is not that much, I gave him the strawberries, so I guess he wanted to shared them with me because of that, stop overreacting, please- said a still blushed Haruhi.

- BUT THAT WAS ALMOST _LASCIVE_!!!- Tamaki yelled taking her by the shoulders.

- Sempai, please, stop your sexual harrasment inmediatly please, and I don't speak french, I mean, I'm sure Takashi didn't wanted to do that.

- NANI!!!!!?????

Haruhi didn't realized her mistake at first, and she turned around asking for a support that never came. Everyone was too shocked to speak yet.

- Anno, minna, what's wrong with you? ¬¬

- Haruhi...

- Hai! Mori-sempai.

- Given name- Mori said pointing to himself.

- Eh?... o.O!!!... Gomen-ne sempai, I'm sorry for being so familiar, please, forgive me!!!

- Haruhi...

- Hai!

Without thinking about it and contrary to waht he always was, Takashi got close to her again and she hugged her tightly in the middle of an euphoria attack of the fangirls and the surpise faces of the rest of the members of the Club.

Haruhi almost lost her senses when she felt herself in his arms again, but lost control entirely when she felt Takashi's breath on her neck.

- You smeel of vanilla...- he said very softly.

- Hai, se-sempai, my body lo-lotion smells of va-va-vanilla, I told you yes- yesterday- she stuttered murmuring. Mori was left rigid at hearing this. If she had tell him the day before then that mean that the dream... was not a dream at all. What happened then?

- Etto, sempai, I think you have to let me go, I'm running short of breath- liar, she was drowsy because of the aroma of Mori's cologne and she was breathing his neck too, so her short breath was mostly because of she had him really close to her. She had to get away from him before doing something stupid like telling him she loved him. Again. And she was going crazy because she was sure he didn't remembered anything about the day before.

At last, Takashi let her go, by trying it with all his willpower, he had to remember exaclty what happened the day before in the afternoon. Another whiff of vanilla made him turn. And something fought its way through his memory.

- My gift... thank you... and thank you for the strawberries also- he told her when letting her go, smiling at the knowledge he would have vanilla scent again in his arms.

Haruhi was left speechless. She didn't give him any other gift... (¬¬ well, excpet for the kiss, and he was the one who kissed me... wait a minute... o.O ), her mind began to work at top speed while she felt the bush crawling again in her cheeks.

"_Ok, it seems this is the day I'm making a clown of myself I'm blushing again for nothing, if nobody knows about it, there is nothing wrong that he gave me a kiss yesterday if he says it was his birthday gift, right?, I don't think he can remembers what happened in the afternoon, please?" _she thought quickly.

- Anno, sempai... gift?

- How was your History test?- he asked, changing the subject.

- Etto... great, with your help it was really easy...- she finished in a whisper- sempai... you remeber?

-----------------------

One more and I'm over... I hope at least, XD, my boyfriend at the end did stay so I won't have all the time I thought I wouls (sighs), and my cat attacked my bunny, so I have to take care of his wounds... and it sox, because I hate to see him cry, it breaks my heart (and, yes, rabbits cry). But I hope I can finish this really soon, hope you like it!


	4. The vanilla memory

Notes at the end, sorry!!!

Disclaimer: Ouran is the fruit of Hatori Bisco-sama's imagination, as you can see mine is not as good as hers XD.

-------------------------------------

- Sempai... you... remember?

An astonished Haruhi made the question in a low voice. Could it be possible he could remember what happened? She could be a scholarship student, but that vague hint was not enough to know the answer. Mori was still looking directly at her, smiling, waiting for her answer, but she made no other noise, so he decided to give her a chance with a little explanation.

- I helped you yesterday to study for your test. You left me a note in the book.

_(¬¬ I left a note, that's true, he is not going to remember, I should know better than to wait for him to do so, but still, I wanted so much for him to do it T-T)_

- Note... yes, I left you a note ¬¬- she sighed- I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, sempai, it's just that you seem to be sleeping so comfortable that I didn't wanted to wake you up (_and you had your head in my lap so it would have been a little awkward o.O_)... oh! and my test went fine, thank you.- she said with a little smile, still blushed.

Mori saw her blushed face and smiled broader, falling in love a little bit more. He couldn't recall any other person to be so sweet to him, or any other time when somebody would let him sleep more than the strictly necessary, or actually let him do anything over the strictly needed. Not even Hunny, because Mori would never ask him to do something like that, and Hunny would never interfere with Takashi's discipline. He still couldn't say if everything was a dream or a memory, he was almost sure that it was true, and that vanilla scented lotion and Haruhi's words were trying to tell him everything was real, and if so, she had not only said she loved him and kissed him, she would have also taken care of him while he sleeped, and watched his dreams, and with that single gesture, she showed him the caring and loving person she was, the wonderful person to wich he fell in love to. Except for Hunny, he never felt so close to somebody in his life, and it was scary somehow, he loved her, and he was determined to tell her everything he felt. Another whif of vanilla sent his mind to dream again about her in his arms, kissing him lightly; he sighed, when he told her he loved her, for the second time, things were going to change and he wasn't sure if she was going to be able to stand them, but he would stand everything for them both.

Haruhi had different things in her mind at that time, though her feelings where the same, somehow she was expecting him to say something about the day before, but he seemed to have no memories about it, despite his insinuations (_this is weird, I want him to remember and I don't want him to remember, I'm not even sure about what I want ¬¬, I hate myself at this point, but I guess everything I need is to know if he really loves me or it was just a flirt due to him being sleepy..._). To feel him so close was becoming one of her most cherised memories. To be there, with the man she loved, under the Sakura tree, watching the sunset... nothing would ever be so precious in her memories as that moment. She decided then she wanted to know if it everything was real or not, if he loved her, then let everyone to know, if not, his kiss and words would remain forever just for her.

- Sempai, what other gift are you speaking about?- She insisted, waiting for the answer, resisting the urge to ask him if he remembered to have kissed her and told her he loved her. The silence could almost be touched, the clients were almost fainting with the tension, holding each others hands, waiting, everyone was expecting Mori to answer Haruhi's question. He looked down at her and smiled sweetly, with that soft smile he always used to address her, opened his mouth and...

- 5 o'clock, minna!- said a loud and cool voice.

Kyouya's words startled everyone, especially Takashi, who wasn't sure about how he had been interrupted or what had happen there, and the customers, who jumped at the sound of his voice. The rest of the Host Club recovered control, and gathered around the girls to take them to the doors, Tamaki bowing to the clients as he approached to them.

- Ah! Hime-sama minna-san, thank you very much for joining us in this celebration, we are all gratefull for your visit.- he said with a floriture of hand.- Tomorrow the Club would be open at the same time, we would be really happy if you honor us with your visit again.

- Demo...

- Tamaki-sama...

- Nani...

- Iie!, I wanted to know...

- Mori-sempai is...

- Haruhi-kun and Mori-sempai are...

The customers replies were heard all the way down to the doors, some girls even crying in disappointment, they wanted to know what had happen before between them and the answer to Haruhi's question, but Mother's orders were for the party to be over at 5pm, and the Host Club had to obey them or suffer Mother's displeasure and the consecuences of it, so everyone was hurried outside gracefully by the boys.

Once they dismissed the clients, everyone turned around to see Haruhi and Mori, and to ask what was going on there. They had no idea about what had happen, but it seemed pretty strange to see Mori acting impulsive and talkative, and Haruhi to be shy. They were suspicious and wanting answers. Tamaki was hyperventilating, the Futago were ready to fight and Kyouya was hiding behind the spectacles relflect, taking notes in his book. They looked all around the Third Music Room for them, but no matter where they look, the only one they could see was a self-satisfied and smiling Hunny.

----------------------------------------

I know I said this was the last chapter, sorry, I have a block right now, my bunny's last days are near, so, I can just think of hurrying to go home and be with him, sorry!!! But the good thing is that finally, I have the idea about how this is going to end XD, so, this time is for sure, yaksuko, next would be the last one, huggles!


	5. The sweetest kiss

Last one TT

Disclaimer: Ouran is Hatori Bisco-sama's, I borrowed her characters for this story for the last time, I can't promess I won't do it again for another one though XD.

-------------------------------

Haruhi and Mori were heading down the Main Corridor to Mori's classroom, one of her contacts had slipped out of her eye and she had no replacements in the Third Music Room, so somebody had to go for Mori's spare glasses in his classroom.

_Just a few minutes ago..._

_- Itai..._

_- Haru-chan!, Daijobu deshou?_

_- Haruhi!?- Mori and Hunny ran to Haruhi while the Host Club took the girls outside. She was pressing a hand against her left eye, grunting. Mori took her near the window for light and carefully took her hand away from her eye.- What happened?_

_- One of my contacts, it fell... and hurts..._

_- Let me check your eye._

_While Mori helping Haruhi with her contact, Hunny gave the situation a thought, he had known for some time now that Takashi was in love with Haruhi and that she loved him as well, but something happened all the time, so none of them could grasp the other's feelings. He thought quickly, and decided to help his friends just a little bit. So he said with his most innocent voice._

_- Takashi, I have your old pair of glasses in my seat, why don't you go for them, ka ne? Haruhi can use them while we find a new pair of contacts for her, I can't take her, but you could carry her all the way down, ne? I could wait here meanwhile, and tell the others where you are._

_- Hai!- said Mori inmediatly, he was so worried about her that he just took her in his arms and hurried outside the Third Music Room through a secondary door, he never saw the huge smile in Hunny's face, or his evil look while he was turning around to seat on the couch, waiting for the others to see that they were not in sight anymore, while thinking: "Tanoshi, desu ne?"_

Mori was carrying Haruhi bridal style, he could feel her warmth and her heart beating really fast. He thought at first that Haruhi would somehow be reluctant to let him take her, specially like this, but, to his secret dismay, she snuggled on his chest and sighed. She was acting really unusual since the day before, but he didn't mind at all to have her acting a little helpless, he was sure it wouldn't last, anyway.

When they reached the door of Takashi's classroom, Haruhi stirred in Mori's arms to get down, he tighten the embrace for a second and then let her stand up, holding her really close to him. She remained in his arms for a second, lifting her head up to look him straight to his eyes, blushed, her breathing just a point faster, her vanilla lotion all over his senses. Watching her like that made him want desperately to kiss her, and a little vanilla memory stirred as well in his brain. He leaned down slowly to kiss her, closing his eyes, one arm around her waist and one taking her chin soflty to lift her head. His heart was beating really fast. There was no one else in the classroom but them, and he was somehow embarrased and nervous and excited to be there all alone with her. She was just for him, finally.

Haruhi closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her just as he had done under the sakura tree, just as nervous as he was, but not as conscient about being all alone with him, all she could be aware of was that HE was about to kiss HER and there was nothing else outside that matter. It was not going to be her first kiss, or even the first with Takashi (maybe the first conscious one), but it felt exactly as if it was. This was going to be another of her best memories, and this was going to remain in her beloved person's memory.

Mori opened his eyes for a moment to see her in his arms, and when he did, when a beautiful closed eyes, blushed vision appeared in front of him, something clicked in his mind. A sweet vanilla afternoon finally found it's way trough his memories, and he finally realized that everything was not a dream, but a real thing. He had kiss her and told her he love her and hold her tight... and she had tell him she loved him back.

Meanwhile, in the Third Music Room, the Host Club was going ballistic, where the hell were those two??!! Hunny was just smiling and looking at them, partially in a Dark Honey mood.

- Would you all let them be, bakas? They are not doing anything wrong.

- Bu-bu-bu-bu-but my precious daughter has been acting strange today, and if she's hurt, Da-da-da-daddy has to be with her for she could be scared and...

- Baka-o-sama, do you really think she's going to need your help right now? What she needs is that you leave her alone for a moment. You DO understand this, right, Kyouya?

The reflection of Kyouya's glasses avoided someone to look at his eyes, his mouth twitched for a moment before he lifted his face with a stern expression and look around for the rest.

- Tamaki, behave. Hikaru, Kaoru, find the contact Haruhi lost in the floor. I'll check out in my file to see wich are the powers she use on those contacts and then we will all go to pick up the lenses as a gift. Understood?

Mother's orders where undeniable. And so, after finding the powers and called the optometrist, they went to pick up the contacts, and to receive a nice cozy chat from Kuoya in the limo about two of the other Host Club members along with a wide evil grin in Hunny's face.

Haruhi opened her eyes slowly, still dreaming, the world spinning around her. She felt her legs weak, but also felt Takashi's arms holding her close so she wouldn't fall, he was looking deeply into her eyes, asking her silently the confirmation of what had happen with a light smile and waiting for the answer. She lowered her gaze for a second, hiding her eyes from his and Takashi felt his heart sinking to his feet, just to then feel her jumping to put her arms around his neck and kiss him really hard. He was so surprised that he lost balance and fall back with her on top, Haruhi still kissing him (he was not going to disdain her kiss, was he?)

When she stopped kissing him she just sighed and looked him into the eyes, still on top of him, with a big smile.

- Have I told you already that I love you, Takashi.?

- Haruhi, I...- she was really surprised to see him blushed, he was standing up and taking her with him, he was a hunk, her hunk; once they were up he started speaking again, whispering, his voice seemed to be even deeper- ... I... I... ai shiteru, Haruhi. I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I always thought you were best suited for someone else, I can't believe you choose me.

- And how do you know I chose you?- he looked truly terrified but then she just smiled and kiss him again.- -baka, I did chose you, I couldn't choose anyone else, I love you.

- I... I'm sorry, Haruhi.

- Sorry?

- Yes, sorry, I don't know how, but I forgot about yesterday, I thought I had dream about it, about the kiss and the sunset... But then I saw you, and when I did, my dream came true, you are everything I ever dreamed of, everything I always wished for, and I love you - he hugged her- Listen, I can't promess you I'm the best man for you, but I will do anything I can to make you happy if you accept me, I'll embrace you when you're cold and wipe away your spilling tears, I'll always be by your side, at anytime, and I'll listen to you when you need to be listen. I know I'm not the best expressing things, but if you close your eyes, and entrust me I'll embrace you when you need it, it has been some time now since I realize what I feel for you but now there is one certain thing inside of my chest, that no matter what happens, I will always love you.

Haruhi had tears in her eyes, she had never felt so loved by someone apart from her family, and she couldn't do anything else than sob in Takashi's arms, she felt really lucky to found someone like him, to found someone who loved her so much. She stand on tiptoes to kiss him sweetly, falling more in love with him each minute.

- I do, Takashi. I accept you, I'd accept even if you never loved me back, but you do, and I love you too. Forever as well. No matter what happens, I'll always love you.- she finished with a little smile.

He was radiant, she loved him, forever. He would protect her forever and love her forever. Forget the world, she was his, and that would be every day on. He felt so happy that he almost crushed his lips against hers, starting with that kiss, the rest of their lives, smiling before giving her the sweetest kiss she could be given in dreams or reality.

-----------------------------

Finito!!! Finally, jajajaja.

Sorry, I took soooooo long, I was with a head full of mush Xd, but well, I didn't quite liked the ending, but I hope you like the whole story, and thank you for the wonderful wishes for my bunny (he's now in the bunnies heaven, eating wonderful things XD).

Thank you to all of you for the support, and for waiting for so long XD, hope you like this ending. Love you all.

Huggles: Nina


End file.
